


Think Fast

by notbloodylikely



Category: British Royal Family, British Royalty RPF, The Crown (TV)
Genre: A wasted massage, Almost Caught, Angst, F/M, I continue to torture myself with this ship, Secret love affairs are hard, Stress, giggle fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbloodylikely/pseuds/notbloodylikely
Summary: Anne and Tim have a close call during a playful encounter in his office. Half inspired by Margaret and Townsend in S1:E3 of The Crown. Set in 1988, when I suspect they’d been seeing each other for around a year.
Relationships: Princess Anne/Tim Laurence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Think Fast

Timothy Laurence wiped the thin layer of sweat from his brow and moved onto the next document in the pile of work on his desk. He had been busy in his office all morning, going over paperwork relating to the next fortnight that was to be a particularly busy one for Her Majesty. He had just begun to read the fine print on the piece of paper when there was a knock on the door. By the knock alone, he knew who was on the other side.

“Come in,” he called out. The next moment the door opened, and looking up, his initial suspicions were confirmed: Princess Anne stood on the other side of his office. Hands behind her back and a little knowing grin on her face, like a child ready to get up to mischief, she raised a brow at his unconsciously smiling face.

“Hello.” She said.

“Hello,” he replied, before clearing his throat after realising he was still smiling at her. “Everything alright?” 

“Mmhmm..” Walking further into the room, she came to a stop at the sideboard and began to admire the little knick knacks that covered it. “Everything alright with you?”

“Fine, thank you..” Furrowing his brow, he watched her picking up a photo of him and his crew on the first ship he had commanded, the corners of her mouth turning up when presumably she spotted him amongst the group.

As she examined it, his eyes began to examine her: her long, toned legs covered by a thin layer of sheer nylon, the contrast of her round hips to her narrow waist further accentuated by the tight pencil skirt, the curve of her brea- no. He couldn’t allow himself to become distracted, not with all this work.

“Did you want anything in particular?” She shot him a look of mock offence, putting the photograph down.

“You can tell me to fuck off if-“

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that, I-” But the glint of mischief in her eye gave way to that knowing grin again. _Damn her and her teasing_. “-oh, you know what I meant.”

“What’s the matter? Hmm?” Walking around his desk then, she came to stand behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. “You seem rather stressed.”

“I just have a lot of wo-.. work to do..” His speech stammered when he felt her hands beginning to gently rub his shoulders.

“Poor baby. Tell me what you have to do.” The next thing he knew, her thumbs were pressed into his upper back, working out the knots of tension expertly which elicited a deep sigh from him.

“I.. I’ve got to go over the plans for.. the state visit..” 

“Mmmm, well that won’t take you very long, you’ll have that done in no time. What else?”

“The uhmm.. uhm, what, are you doing?” 

“You’re tense, so I’m rubbing your shoulders.” Her tone was ever so matter-of-fact, but he suspected she had ulterior motives. She usually had. 

“You don’t have to-”

“I know that. You just relax, and tell me what’s next.” 

For the next few minutes, as Tim continued to outline his tasks for the day, Anne reassured his every concern while her slender fingers kneaded the tension out of his stiff muscles until it had evaporated. 

“Better?” 

“Very much so..” Almost completely relaxed now, he looked up at her, “you know, someone could come in here at any moment.” 

“Yes, and there’s a pile of papers in front of you, some of which relate to my charities that you’re a trustee of. Simple explanation, wouldn’t you say?”

“But not if you’re doing that.. And _certainly_ not if you’re doing _that_..” She was leaning down now, peppering little kisses along his neck.

“I have very fast reflexes..” She purred in his ear making him chuckle. 

“Come on, behave yourself..” 

“Mmmm, but I haven’t finished.” But just as her hand slid down his chest, he grabbed it before it could get any further.

“Anne, knock it off!” She was laughing now, both her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she cuddled him.

“Why? I like to finish something I’ve started.”

“Maybe later.” 

“I hope that’s a promise.” As Tim reached for a pen, she sat on his desk, blocking his access to the paperwork. 

“Only if I get through all of that, and I won’t with you sitting in my way.”

“Oh, am I in your way? Oh I do beg your pardon!” He rolled his eyes at her, but the next moment she was sat on his knee, pressing kisses on the side of his neck while loosening his tie. “Problem solved.”

“Anne come on, stop it, anyone could walk in!”

“Then go and lock the door,” she murmured between kisses.

“There’s no lock _on_ the door.”

“Oh. Well that won’t do, I’ll have to speak to someone about that-”

“Don’t you dare!” Giggling at his reaction, she cupped his worried face. 

“I’m joking, Tim.” When she started squishing his cheeks, he took her hands in his. 

“Come on, I mean it, be serious for a minute.” At that, she adopted an exaggerated stern expression and narrowed her eyes at him, but she collapsed into giggles again when she saw the look on his face. 

“I’m sorry darling, I can’t!”

“You’re impossible.” He shook his head at her, but as their gaze lingered, he couldn’t help but smile at her antics. Still holding both her hands, he was about to kiss her when they both jumped at the sound of three sharp knocks. There was someone at the door. 

For a moment, they were frozen. Then, eyeing the floor length curtains but knowing she would never make it in time, Anne dived underneath Tim’s desk, crouching and pulling her knees to her chest in the little space. A second later, the door swung open and in walked William Heseltine, the Queen’s Private Secretary.

“Commander, how are you? I’ve just come from Her Majesty’s office, there’s been a change of plan regarding.. are you alright?”

Tim’s face was bright red, a look of shock gracing his features from the blur that had just occurred in front of him. His hair was tousled and his tie was crooked. Trying not to instinctively look down at the Princess curled in a ball at his feet, her jabbing his leg caused him to realise that the man now standing on the other side of the desk was waiting for an answer. 

“..Sorry, William, no, I’m fine, just busy. What were you saying?”

A quizzical look crossed the older man’s face, but he continued. “I wanted to speak to you regarding a change in next week’s schedule. Are you free?”

“Yes-” but he nearly jumped out of his chair when Anne pinched his leg, “-NO! No, I-I can’t at the moment, I was actually just going! The uhm, The Princess Royal wanted to go over the finance report for her charity.”

“Oh, I see.” Before the man could question him, Tim stood and looked at his watch, his heart pounding. 

“Yes, and I’d rather not be late. You know what she’s like when someone’s late.” He felt another little poke to his leg. _She’ll get me for that._

“Indeed I do. Well I’m going that way myself, I’ll walk with you,” said William. Tim swore he could hear Anne cursing him.

“Actually, William, it will take a moment just to prepare the relevant paperwork before I go, but I’ll be sure to come and see you in your office as soon as we’ve finished.” He was walking him to the door now.

“Well please see that you do-”

“I will of course, good afternoon!” After what felt like an eternity, William Heseltine left, wearing the same perplexed look he’d had upon entering the office. Watching him walk around the corner, Tim breathed a sigh of relief, his legs nearly going from underneath him as he shut the door.

Turning round, a pair of blue eyes peaked out at him from behind his desk. She got up and they stood in silence, staring deadpan at one another. But as her shoulders trembled and her lips pursed, Anne couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer. 

“It’s not funny.”

“It is funny! You’re bright red!” 

“Yes, because I nearly had a heart attack! Why did you get down there?!”

“Because I was sitting in your lap! It was the first thing I could think of!”

“So much for your fast reflexes!”

“Well I would say I got down there fairly fast.” The more he tried to resist, the more infectious her laughter became, and soon enough both of them were sitting on his desk in hysterics.

“Christ, we can’t let that happen again.” He said after they had finally calmed down.

“No.. although after the stress of that, I reckon another massage is just what you nee-“

“Don’t even think about it!” A few more giggles managed to escape before she leaned in and kissed him tenderly, easing any last remaining fears he had about what had just happened. Their secret was still safe.

Tim had gotten so lost in the kiss that he hadn’t noticed she was now walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I am going to my office, where I imagine anyone who’s looking for you will go if they inquire about your whereabouts to my mother’s private secretary in the next hour.” That woke him up.

“Fuck, you’re right. I-“

“I’ll go first, but don’t be too long. Bring the rest of your work for the day with you too, I promise I won’t distract you this time.”

Returning her smile, he began to gather his things and put them in his briefcase.

“Oh, and Tim?”

“Hmm?” Looking up again, he watched her glance at her watch before grinning at him.

“Don’t be late. You know what I’m like when someone’s late.” And with one last look, she shut the door behind her.

Tim just laughed. He’d definitely have some making up to do for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is purely fiction based on real people. Although given their affair would have had to have been largely conducted at the Palace, I imagine they had a few close shaves such as this in the process.


End file.
